A trip to the Zoo
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Madoka and Kyoya go the zoo together and see the lions, but what happens when the end up in the lion exhibit with a vicious alpha male?


This is my very first story, so it might not be good, but I hope you like it.

Kyoya looked at the slip of paper in is hand. It said it big bold ink _**Come see our new Lion and Penguin habitats! Featuring our newest member of out lion pride, Philip, our new Alpha Male! We hope you come for a visit.**_

"So? Do you want to go with me?" Madoka waited patently in front of the Leone blader. Kyoya glanced at Benkei; who gave him a thumbs up.

"No" he stated flatly. "I have no reason to go to the Zoo with you."

"What! Go for fun, i'm just trying to be nice!" she shouted "Fine! I didn't want to go with you anyways! I'll go with Ginga or Tsubasa!" Madoka turned and her heel and ran from the abandoned warehouse, leaving a shocked Kyoya behind.

It really hurt Madoka that Kyoya didn't want to see the lions and penguins with her. She figured he would go for the lions; not refuse to go at all. She really wanted to spend time with him, she **really **liked him.

"She's gonna go with _Ginga_? No way i'm Kyoya going t let him go with her!" Kyoya kicked to crate in front of him.

"But Kyoya pal, if you wanted to go with her how come you said you didn't?"

"Because! I don't want her to know I actually like her!" Kyoya glared at the Bull blader. "Anyways I am going with her!" Kyoya marched out of the warehouse and toward the B-pit.

"Hey! Old man, wheres Madoka!" Kyoya demanded; while the Madoka's father narrowed his eyes.

"What business do you have with my daughter?" Kyoya paled when he realized this was her father; after all he heard from Ginga her dad was scarier than her when he's mad.

"Well, I'm taking her to the zoo" he calmed himself down.

"I knew you wanted to see the lions!" Madoka raced up the stairs.

"Madoka? You herd all this?"

"You two are not the quietest people in the world..." she sighed.

After getting that straighted out Madoka took Kyoya down to her work area. "Let me take a look at Leone while you here" she held her hand out for the beyblade. Kyoya reluctantly handed his precious bey over. While she looked over Leone and Kyoya layed on the sofa. "so, do you like the-"

"I don't want to talk." Kyoya closed his eyes and yawned, training day and night was starting to take its toll on the greenette. 'Wow, this is super comfy, no wounder Ginga sleeps here a lot'. Kyoya drifted to sleep and sometime after madoka feel asleep at her work bench.

The next day Kyoya woke up the the sun shining in his face and the birds chirping happily, 'wait sun? Birds? Where am I!?' Kyoya got up and stretched. He looked at where Madoka should be "where'd she go?" Kyoya wondered into the living room, and looked around. It was pretty basic, but the family photos on the wall caught his eye. He found a picture of Madoka, her dad and mom. Them he found one of another man and older boy.

"Thats my dad and older brother" Madoka walked beside him.

"Ehh? Care to explain?" he sighed.

"Well my mom re-married after her and my father devoiced, she pointed to the young silver haired man "thats my step dad, he's twenty eight. And my dad thats lives here is my step dad, I just call him dad. And my older brother moved in with my dad." she explained sadly.

"Ohh..." hey scratched at his cheek.

"Lets just go see the lions and penguins!" she clapped her hands together and smiled.

The walk there was silent and awkward. Kyoya glanced at her from the corner of his eye when they made it. They waled and looked at the various animals, laughed and talked.

"before we see the lions lets get some lunch" Kyoya suggested.

"Sure." The two bought something and sat near the panda exhibit. Madoka munched happily on some chips while Kyoya ate his peanut butter sandwich, which was really just licking the peanut butter off.

"Hey, is that Masamune and Ginga?" she waved at the two passing bladers.

"Hey Kyoya. Hey Madoka, are you two on a date?" Masamune snickered.

"NO!" the two shouted.

"I'm just here for the lions" Kyoya muttered.

"why are you two here?" Madoka tried to hide her blush.

"Just here for the panda's" Ginga smiled, "hey! Masamune where'd you go?!" Ginga ran after the Striker blader. Madoka laughed at the pair.

"Can we go see the lions now?" Kyoya poked her.

"Yeah, lets go!" the two ran toward the lion exhibit. When they got there lots of people were admiring the beautiful male, who stood proudly on a rock as if he where watching over the females and cubs. Kyoya excitedly took Fang Leone out and compared to two. He held his bey over the fence. Then he noticed a lion cub close to the fence, sticking its little paw out and letting people pet it. He walked out and pet the cubs paw, but stopped hearing a lady yell. He herd that a girl had fallen in and the male seemed to be stocking toward her.

"oh, no! He called the nearest worker over and told them to hurry up and do something .The worker looked over the fence and said. "That is no 'child'! How does a teenager get herself in there!" the worked ran off to do something about it. Kyoya looked and saw...guess who...Madoka holding her injured ankle.

"M-Madoka!? Whats wrong with you?! Why did you jump in!?" he shouted in anger.

"She dropped a shinny top thingy in there" the woman next to her scowled "all this for a toy! I can't blame her though a rude man bumped into her and she fell."

"Leone..." Kyoya sighed he told her to hold him until they got back. Kyoya jumped in and ran toward the lion.

"RAWR!" the male roared. Then the male lion turned away from Madoka and backed Kyoya into the wall. He got onto his hind legs and put each paw on either side of Kyoya's head and roared again. Kyoya gasped in fear and felt tears swell in the corners of his clear blue eyes.

Kyoya's POV

'This is it..I'm going to die and I haven't even told madoka how I feel. I can't reach Leone to launch him and I'm not as strong as this beast...but maybe I could. I slowly whipped the tears away. I stood up straight and swallowed my fear and roared at him back. The lion stopped his growling and stepped down "rawr!" he backed up a couple steps. "RAWR!" 'I wont loose even if he is a lion.' I pick my Leone up and launched him, he landed in front of the male. Leone appeared standing taller than the male. "Go now my leone, Roar!" leone let out a vicious roar and the male ran away.

"Did that boy just scare away that alpha male?"

"wow!"

"So cool!" several people began to talk amongst themselves.

"Kyoya you saved me! Thank you so much!" she watched as kyoya walked toward the rock where the male once stood proudly.

"This is my lion pride now!" he roared. Madoka sweatdropped at his actions. Kyoya held his hand out for Madoka to take, she took it and he pulled her up. "I'm the king! and you'll be my queen!"

"Wha-" Kyoya cupped the sides of her face and kissed her.

"aww..." the crowd smiled. Then the two heard a familiar Egyptian boys voice,

"Yeah you go Kyoya!" Nile shouted and ate some popcorn with Hikaru.

"Nile..." Kyoya groaned in embarrassment.

So in the end Madoka ended up having to drag Kyoya away from his 'pride' of lions and to her house for some sleep, he was there until the zoo closed. Masamune and Ginga saw some pandas, Nile and Hikaru had a great first date seeing there friends get together. The male lion still lives in fear of Kyoya and the lion pride still obeys Kyoya's every command.

**Extended ending.**

Madoka sat watching the news with Nile and Hikaru. "I wonder where Kyoya is" Hikaru mumbled.

"And now we have breaking news regarding a young lion like boy leading what he calls 'his pride of lions' out out of the Zoo and toward the loading docks." the reporter showed a drawing of Kyoya.

"Found him..." Nile sighed as they all got up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Madoka growled as the three left for the ware house.


End file.
